For You
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: [Drabble] Biarlah malam itu menjadi saksi dimana cinta sejati itu benar adanya, "Sebab hati ini telah memilihmu, Akabane Karma." Warning inside.


Gakushuu tahu—bahkan sangat tahu jika pemuda di depannya itu tengah terluka.

Tak perlu berkata.

Sorot mata cukup untuk menjadi bukti.

.

.

* * *

 **For You**

 **Assasination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : AsaKaru

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate** : cukup T

 **Warning** : OOC (kapan sih bikin yang tidak ooc :")) ), Typo(s), tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, nganu, dll.

.

.

 _Dedicated for pairing nganu tertjintah dan mamah mochii yang lagi butuh papah(?)._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

…

Langit malam dengan bulan sabit sebagai penerang tidak cukup bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu untuk memahami isi hati Karma.

Yah contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini.

Baru saja ia berucap kata cinta.

Si surai merah langsung diam tak bersuara.

"Akabane."

Padahal dia sudah memanggil namanya dengan nada serius, tapi tetap saja si pemilik iris _mercury_ itu terus menatap lantai, seakan enggan untuk menatap indahnya pesona lensa violet pemuda tampan di depannya.

Apa dirinya kurang _cool_?

Apa cara berbicaranya kurang elegan?

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Gakushuu tahu apa penyebab Karma mendadak diam sesaat dirinya telah menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Apa kau takut mencintai seseorang?"

Sedikit pergerakan dapat ia tangkap di penglihatannya, oh pemuda itu kini tengah mencengkram celananya seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

Menahan sakit, mungkin?

Tapi bukan Asano Gakushuu namanya jika tidak mencari informasi tentang orang yang ia cintai sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu."

Kini si pemilik surai merah berani mendongakkan kepalanya—melihat langsung ke dalam mata Gakushuu yang menatapnya serius.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Matanya seketika terbelalak, seakan dunianya runtuh saat orang itu akhirnya mengetahui segala kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutup rapat, perlahan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Kalau sudah tahu…. kenapa berkata suka padaku?" bisiknya lirih.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Aku ini kotor Asano-kun."

"Kotor pun tak masalah."

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya—dan memilih duduk di samping Karma, sontak si surai merah kaget saat Gakushuu telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Sebab hati ini telah memilihmu, Akabane Karma."

.

.

Satu dekapan hangat segera ia tawarkan pada sosok rapuh di depannya, kali ini air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi dari sepasang iris _mercury_ itu, biarlah kali ini ia menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya kepada orang lain.

Tidak apa kan bila sehari menjadi cengeng?

"Aku sudah tahu jika selama ini kau menjadi istri simpanan seseorang," Seiring kalimat itu melantun dari bibir Gakushuu, semakin erat Karma memeluknya, "Kau terpaksa melakukannya untuk mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi adikmu kan?"

Karma kini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi apapun lagi—bahkan malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah Gakushuu. Selama ini ia selalu merahasiakan hal itu dari siapapun, memangnya siapa yang akan bangga dijadikan selingkuhan orang?

Gakushuu melepas dekapan itu dan menatap wajah Karma yang sudah memerah seperti warna rambutnya, perlahan ia usap air mata yang telah menganak sungai di permukaan pipinya itu dan menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya, "Aku mencintaimu Akabane."

Lagi, air mata itu kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Karma. Perlahan Gakushuu menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dengan menautkan bibir.

Kecupan itu tidak beringas ataupun sarat akan nafsu, karena tujuannya hanya untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaan pemuda itu.

Lain cerita jika Karma tidak menangis saat ini.

Tidak sampai lima menit tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas.

"Segera tuntut cerai pria itu, setelahnya aku akan datang meminangmu."

Tidak pernah ia sangka jika perasaannya akan bersambut, dari awal Karma juga telah menaruh hati pada seorang Asano Gakushuu sejak hari dimana pandangan mereka bertemu.  
Bahkan Gakushuu sendiri nampaknya sudah menerima seperti apapun dirinya, keadannya, dan masa lalunya.

"Kalau tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya."

"Tidak, biar aku saja."

Kali ini Karma tersenyum simpul, "Untuk dirimu aku akan berusaha."

Segera Gakushuu menyapu helai merah yang menutupi kening Karma, selanjutnya ia kecup kening itu lembut, "Sepertinya aku harus mengambil hati adikmu dulu." Selanjutnya kecupan itu beralih ke hidung, pipi, dan bermuara di bibir, sayangnya ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Karma sudah keburu kepo karena pernyataan Gakushuu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Adikmu itu sudah terlanjur menerima sosok suami jadi-jadianmu itu sebagai kakak iparnya."

Hal itu mengundang tawa dan beberapa detik kemudian Karma mengeluarkan seringai menantang, "Selamat berjuang, Asano-kun~"

Ah Gakushuu memang lebih suka jika wajah pemuda itu dihias oleh senyum ataupun seringai ketimbang air mata, tak lama setelah itu Gakushuu kembali membungkam bibir Karma—sepertinya bibir itu sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

Biarlah malam itu menjadi saksi dimana cinta sejati itu benar adanya.

.

.

 **-The End-**

.

.

* * *

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya ngetik ngebut ;;w;; maaf banget kalo fik ini mengecewakan, typo bertebaran, alur terkesan kecepetan, dan nyampah. Percayalah aku bikin ini untuk memenuhi asupan otp yang lagi agak pasang surut /dikira air laut.  
Aku juga bikin ini untuk menemani mamah mochii yang lagi ngidam duren(?) dan mungkin buat dori yang lagi asik maen sama om tajir #yha

Sekian dariku~

NingieCassie.


End file.
